A conventional folding chair consists of a frame, two legs, a pad and a back rest. The legs movably cross the frame. The pad movably fits to the frame. The back rest is mounted on the top of the frame. Therefore, the legs and the pad are unfolded on one side of the frame such that a sitter can sit on the pad. Alternatively, the legs and the pad can press against each other toward the frame, thereby allowing the folding chair to be folded.
However, the conventional folding chair has drawbacks described below. Folding the conventional folding chair involves pressing the legs and the pad against each other toward the frame; as a result, the width of the frame and the width of the pad remain unchanged, regardless of whether the conventional folding chair is folded or unfolded, and thus the conventional folding chair takes up much space and is not portable. Furthermore, after the folding chair has been unfolded, only the bottom of the frame and the legs are in contact with the ground to bear the weight of the folding chair, thereby compromising the stability and load-bearing capability of the folding chair.
Therefore, it is imperative to provide a folding chair which can be folded up like an umbrella and thus takes up little space and is portable and can be unfolded to demonstrate high stability and high load-bearing capability.